Caving
by Royal Detective
Summary: Cedric never realized he would be forced to come along on the royal family's vacation but thanks to Sofia he is and is not too happy about it so while he is on the trip he goes into his famous grumpy state which makes Sofia grow tired of his attitude and the two friends have a falling out that sends them into a cave and traps both of them! Will the friends get out of cave?


_**A/N:**_ Okay this story was orinally Aquaturqoise's but I adopted it since you already know by the cover. So I hope you enjoy this Aquaturqoise!

 _ **Sofia the First: Caving**_

"Why am I here Sofia?" Cedric asked his apprentice with a groan as he sat at a nearby table playing with cards. The sorcerer wished the princess had forgotten him this time. Whenever the royal family was planning a trip Sofia would always ask if he wanted to go. Surely by now she would have gotten the message that he didn't like to go on tropical vacations! The reason behind it was because of his past attempts at stealing her amulet during her first trip to Meraway Cove.

Sofia smiled at the grumpy man. "The reason you're here this time is because I made you come along. You always said "No" but this time it's going to be different." she answered as she looked out the window of their floating palace.

Cedric smirked at her answer and place a card down on the table that matched it. "Are you always going to make me come along on every trip or is this one special?" he asked looking down at his game.

Sofia thought about the question for a moment thenanswered. "I don't know. Maybe the only time I'll make you come is when you are getting overwelmed by your duties." Sheturned around and went to join her friend.

"That seems like a good idea." Cedric muttered and laid back in his cair. "Perhaps, you could leave Bailwick at home sometimes too. You know how he is on boats."

"Yeah," Sofia agreed. "I feel bad that he has to tend to us on a boat whever we leave for a vacation, maybe next time you find a spell that could hep him with his seasickness."

"Perhaps." Cedric streched his arms out and yawned.

"Feel up for a game, I don't know how long it will be until we dock."

"Alright, I was getting tired of playing with myself anyway."

As they played goldfish minutes became hours. The two friends had played the game so many times that they had lost track of time until a sick steward came to inform them of their arrival.

"Feeling any better Baileywick?" Sofia asked the gray-haired man as she held on to her cards.

"A bit. I came to to tell you that we are docking now." Bailwick said as held his stomack and lend on the frame of the door.

"Once we are off the boat you'll feel better." Sofia assured Baileywick then turned to the sorcerer. "Come on Mr. Cedric, the sooner we get off the boat the better."

When the Echacian family got off the boat the twins became excited. "I can't to start collecting sea shells!" Amber gushed as she spotted the beach.

"Well, before we do anything fun, we have to put our luggage up." Miranda said said as Roland wrapped an arm around her waist.

Amber groaned at the statement. "Why cpuldn't we have brought some servants with us." When she looked up she remembered Baileywick was there having a mischevious grin cross her face.

"Don't even think about it Amber, Baileywick and Cedric are here on vacation too." James tod his twin who saw the famiar look he had remembered her using over the years.

"James is right, you'll just have to carry your own luggage Amber." Sofia joined in the conversation.

"But...but I brought so much luggage it will take me forver to get it in the castle daddy bought for our trip!"

"Don't worry Amber, we'll help." Sofia said plaing a hand on her sister's shoulder.

The family got started and began to carry their luggage to the castle. Lucky for Amber the castle was was not far.

When they reached the castle everyone began to pick their own room. It was funny, to the children it seemed like they moving into a new kingdom but all it was, was a vacation.

After they had gotten settled the twins began race to the beach. The grown-ups and Sofia walked behind them.

"I'm going to build a sand castle!" James exclaimed as he sat on the ground in his swimsuit.

'Which will have cannons." Amber added. "Oh dear brother, I'm afraid one day you are going to send Echancia into war." Amber said as she fanned herself.

"No I won't Amber!" James exclaimed.

"Alright, that's enough you two." Roland said "We're on vacation."

"Yes daddy." Amber said.

"Okay, since James is going to make sand castles and Amber is looking for sea shells what will you do Sofia?" Roland asked.

"I want to excplore the island, if that's okay." Sofia asked as she looked around the island. In a way, she sidn't want to sit around on the beach. Exploring seemed to be what she wanted to do when she first laid eyes on the island.

"That's fine but aleast take an adult with you." Miranda said.

"Okay mom, I'll have Mr. Cedric to acompany me."

"Surprise, surpise." Cedric muttered

"I'll guess I'll stay with James and Amber." Bailwick said as he sat down in a chair to catch up in a book he was reading.

"And you and I shall have our picnic in a special spot I picked out." Roland told his wife who smiled at the basket he was holding.

Roland then led Miranda away leaving Baileywick and Cedric with the children.

"How is this a vacation? The king and queen go on a date and we get stuck with the children, It's like we babysit nonstop!" Cedric wined as he stood beside Baileywick who was getting settled in his chair.

Baileywick grinned and answered "Would you rather watch the twins while I go with Sofia."

Cedric rolled his eyes at the oh-so positive steward and watched Sofia race up to him. In a way, he was glad he was watching a kid who hardly ever got into trouble but it seemed adventure went with the child eveywher she went.

"Are you ready to go Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked her grumpy teacher.

"I guess so."

"This island is so beautiful, I wouldn't mind living here for the rest of my life." Sofia said as she walked on a path with Cedric walking along side.

"Yes, it is. If I lived here it would just be Wormwood and I, I wouldn't have to answer to anyone's demads." Cedric said grinning and chuckling at his last statement.

Hearing her friend's statement made Sofia a bit sad. "But a person needs friends and family, Mr. Cedric! Without them life would not be worth living."

"Do you have a moral for everything princess?" Cedric asked as he smiled at the girl. Sofia's statement couldn't have been any true than Cedric could have realized. He knew he needed friends and family. What he didn't know was that friends and family were the reasons he was here today.

"I do. I usually have to give you a moral on everything you dislike. I just hope one day you can see the good that is still in this world." Sofia said solemly with tears in in eyes as she continued to walk.

Cedric however stood there in silence as he let her words echoe in his mind. _ **"I hope one day you can see the good in this world."**_ For as long as he lived he had encountered hurt. From his past point of views all he could say was that the world was a miserable and hurtful place. Even though he did have some love in his life the world had broken the boy he once was. After Sofia came along she had shown him good things. It was because of her he had founds the good in many things.

Getting back to reality he began to sprint to catch up with the girl. He just hoped he had not lost her, Merlin forbid King Roland banish or even place him in the dungeon for losing his precious daughter.

After striding for a while he saw her walking into a cave. Cedric was glad he had found her but he quickly need to stop her from going any further.

"Sofia!" He called out to her but to his dismay it had seemed she hadn't heard him. Was she ignoring him? Sighing, he ran as fast as he could but something in him told that something was wrong.

He stopped to look around and saw piles of boulders on top of a cliff that was below the cave. If he didn't save her now she would be trapped. Pulling out his wand, he raced inside.

"Sofia, we need to get away from the cave it's dangerous." Cedric warned as he gently grabbed her arm and was about to lead her out but to his shock she refused. "Didn't you hear me, the cave is dangerous. We could be trapped in there for a long time."

"Don't worry Mr. Cedric. I'll be fine, besides if I did get trapped in here you would have been glad you would able be alone." Sofia said sternly and began to walk inside. Sofia had listened to his negative, grumpy atitude ever since they boarded the floating palace and now she was getting tired of it.

"That's not true! Cedric exclaimed waving his arms up in exasperation, But when he waved his arms up his wand activated making the ground shake which made the boulders on the cliff start falling towards them!

Sofia couldn't move, her body felt frozen but then all of a sudden Cedric pulled her insie the cave just in time for the rocks to touch the ground.

"Are you two okay?" Baileywick asked after the short earthquake ended. When the the eathquake had started Amber had become frightened as well as James. They had clung to each other tightly, in hopes they did not lose one another. Bailwick had fallen to the ground but was fine.

"We're fine, how about you Baileywick?" James asked.

"I'm a little shaken but I'll be fine."

"I hope mother and daddy are okay." Amber sttated in a concerned voice.

"I'm sure the king and queen are fine as well as Cedric and Sofia." Baileywick assured his charges in a gentle gesture. " But we better go find them to make sure no is hurt." the steward said as James helped his sister up. The twin the began to follow Baileywick in hopes that they were right.

"Are you alright Miranda!" Roland called out to the woman. who had clung to the tree next to her.

"I'm fine, do you think you can stretch out your hand to me so I can get to you?" miranda asked as she looked at the damage that had been made. Thanks to the earthquake the land had been split a few feet which seperated the couple from each other.

"I don't know if I can but I'll try!" Roland answered then had one hand cling to a tree on his side and streched out the other fir his wife to reach. To their success Miranda casped her hand to his having Roland pull her to him.

When she was on his side Miranda hugged her husband tight, her body shook a little. She was glad he was okay but what about the others? After a gew minutes of Roland soothing back rub the queen calmed down from the fright and stopped shaking.

"Now that the earthquake is over we got to find the children as well as Baileywick and Cedric." Miranda said him.

"Right." Roland agreed. He clung to her hand and began to lead them to safety.

"Are you okay, Sofia?" Cedric asked as used his wand to light the dark cave. She nodded and began to get up to find a way out.

"It looks like we are stuck." Cedric said as he examined the rocks that had blocked the entrance.

"Can ou use a spell to move the boulders?"

"I try it, it may take all my enegry but we need to get out of here." He pointed the wand at the ppile of boulders and yelled the levitating spell. After a few minutes the cave becme dark again and all that was heard was Cedric panting.

"I moved some of the boulders but I think this spell I used is too weak. It's too bad I left my spell book in my room back at the castle. I need to sit down." Cedric said as he continued to pant. He then sat on the floor to gain his energy.

"Do you think I could try?" Sofia asked holding ou her her hand to see if he would give her the wand.

"The spell I used is not in your level of sorcerery lessons. Besides, if you tried the spell at the age you are in it would lead to dangerous concuequences."

"But we are trapped Mr. Cedric, you got to let me try!"

Cedric sighed "Will you ever listen to me! I know what's best Sofia and if I say it's too dangerous than by Merlin you will inderstand and listen to your teacher like you should have before!" He then put his wand in the sleeve his robe and grumbled to himself. If they ever got of here he would give her a stern lecture but for now he was too weak to give it.

Not knowing what else to do Sofia sat herself down beside him and cried a bit. Why had she disobeyed him? Because she was upset about his behovior during his trip.

As Cedric laid his head agaisnt the wall with his eyes closed he heard her sniffle a bit. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you but I don't know how else to get my piont accross."

It's not that I'm just upset wih myself, the reason I disobeyed you was because I was angry about your attude on this trip. You have been so grumpy that I was getting tired of it. I really thought you were overeacting but now I see that were trying to protect me. For now on I'll listen to you."

Cedric nodded and answered " I'm sorry too, the reason I was so grumpy was because I didn't want to go on this trip. I know you were trying to look after me but I guess I keep trying to lock myself in my tower so I can suclude myself from others like Quasimodo does when poeple don't see the good in him. From now on I'll go along on your trips when I feel frustraighted or overwhelmed so you won't worry about me and Besides If I did have the island to myself I would let you come visit."

Sofia smiled and wiped tears from her eyes. "So how long do you think it will take for anyone to find us?"

"I don't know, Perhaps if we yell for help they will hear us."

After trying this for a few hours the two of them became tired and eventually they fell asleep. When they woke up they were surrounded by the Sofia's family and Baileywick.

"Are you two alright?" Roland asked Cedric and his daughter.

"I think so but how did you know remove the boulders?" Sofia asked.

"We heard you two calling out for help and when it died down we searched around and found the blocked cave so we all thought you two were stuck in here." Baileywick said.

"We all pitched in to remove the boulders, even Amber helped out." James said as he smirked at his sister.

"And I hope I won't have to do any more manual labour again." Amber said waving her fan to cool herself down from the heat.

"But enough about how we found you lets get you twp back to the castle so you can rest. You can tell us about what happened to you later." Miranda said. She helped Sofia up having Amber and James to help too while Roland and Baileywick helped Cedric to his feet.

As they were heading back to the castle Amber wined "I hope on our next vacation we won't have such an adventure. In fact, I'm picking the next destination."

"James rolled his eyes "Where would this destination be Amber?"

"I don't know but I hope my choosing of vacations will have a lot of unicorns!"

"James sighed "You and your Unicorns."

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope you enjoyed this story, I tried my best to make it funny and heart-warming all the things that best describes a good Sofia story! Please Read and review!


End file.
